Walkirie
Walkirie - zwane także Siostrami Wojny - zakon długowiecznych wojowniczek stanowiący elitarny oddział bojowy, spełniający również rolę gwardii honorowej rodu terSecundi. Richard Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries Historia (w budowie) Doktryna militarna Walkirie są elitarną awangardą federacji, często bywając w miejscach, dużo wcześniej niż przybędą główne siły - które często przybywać nie muszą, albowiem same Walkirie często załatwiają sprawę. Wojowniczki federacji starają się unikać atakowania na ślepo, starając się przeprowadzić rozpoznanie, czy to po kryjomu wśród tubylców, czy też wykorzystując do tego inne oddziały Federacji, takie jak kumihański wywiad. Często starają się uderzać w czułe, słabe punkty oponenta, często zmuszając go do odwrotu. Planeta macierzysta Chociaż uznaje się, że to stolica Federacji jest ich planetą macierzystą, to faktycznie Walkirie mają dom na każdej z planet należącej do państwa federacyjnego Budowa zakonu (w budowie) Ściezka Serafa ''- najczęściej wybierana, podstawowa i najbardziej uniwersalna ścieżka, jednocześnie też najmniej opancerzona względem pozostałych ścieżek, co nie znaczy jednak o słabym poziomie ochrony, albowiem każda z tych Walkirii posiada w swoim wyposażeniu mini-generator tarczy umieszczany zazwyczaj w pasie jej zbroi. Jest to też jedyna ze ścieżek która posiada w standardowym wyposażeniu skrzydła. Standardową bronią takowej walkirii jest miecz energetyczny, któremu często towarzyszą standardowe bronie, pokroju pistoletów plazmowych, czy boltowych. Zdarza się jednak, że wiele sióstr bitewnych rezygnuje z miecza na rzecz nożów bojowych, które stanowią dodatek do pokroju karabinów. ''Ścieżka Kolosa ''- gdy ścieżka Serafa, jest ścieżka bardziej taktyczną, to ścieżka Kolosa, jest ścieżką stricte szturmową. Opancerzenie Walkirii z tej ścieżki jest grubsze i pełniejsze względem Serafa, jednakże uniemożliwia to używanie skrzydeł. Walkirie z tej ścieżki jednak nie przejmują się tym, albowiem na swój użytek otrzymują własne rękawice energetyczne, które często przy pomocy techników zostają przerobione, na rękawice z pazurami, czy rękawicę z zamontowanymi karabinkami. Również posiadają generator tarczy w pasie swojej zbroi. Ścieżka ta jest dość ograniczona pod względem różnorodności broni, albowiem co by nie było, zawsze będzie to pewnego rodzaju rękawica.thumb|Eldarska walkiria ścieżki Twierdzy|281x281px ''Ścieżka Twierdzy ''- najrzadsza, najcięższa i najbardziej opancerzona wersja Walkirii. O ile pierwsze dwie ścieżki stanowią jednostki bardziej ofensywne, o ta ścieżka nakierowuje się bardziej na działanie defensywne, lub wsparcie głównych sił. Zbroja takiej walkirii często pokrywa większość ciała, co przy jednoczesnym generatorze tarczy stanowi jednoosobowy bastion o trudności przebicia równy imperialnemu Astartes (przy czym pancerz jest dużo lżejszy). Sprzęt jaki używają walkirie z tej ścieżki, zależy od osobistych preferencji. Niektóre wojowniczki preferują noszenie wielkich dwuręcznych tarcz, które dzięki dodatkowemu generatorowi stanowią obronę niemalże ostateczną, a niektóre używają dwuręcznych broni, gdzie z kolei inne znów, spotykają się mniej-więcej w połowie, dzierżąc nierzadko tarczę i jednoręczną broń pokroju miecza, topora, czy broni palnej w postaci pistoletów. Ścieżka ta też jest dostosowana i szkolona do używania cięższego typu broni. Barwy, wygląd i heraldyka Kolorem przewodnim całej organizacji jest biel lub bardzo jasna szarość, kolorem drugorzędnym jest czerń, w kolorze której często są szaty walkirii. Ostatni i drugi kolor drugorzędny, zależy od rasy z której pochodzi walkiria, czerwony jeśli jest człowiekiem, i zielony, kiedy jest Eldarem. Wygląd poszczególnych kompani, czy nawet pojedynczych walkirii nieczęsto się różni, na co przekładają się nieraz różnice anatomiczne, czy po protu problem z jakim borykają się Eldarzy (co zmusza eldarskie walkirie do przerabiania swoich zbroi tak aby zamontować w nich kamień dusz) Jeśli chodzi o heraldykę, głównym znakiem walkirii jest herb zakonu uproszony do tarczy na której spoczywa miecz, z boków której wystają skrzydła gotowe do lotu, jednakże zdarza się, że kompanie stosują swoje własne oznaczenia jak np. miecz ze skrzydłami, hełm walkirii ze skrzydełkami, czy też kobiecą głowę w owym hełmie, czy też ostatecznie uskrzydloną czaszkę przebitą mieczem. Rekrutacja (w budowie) Sprzęt Jako elitarne ale i również niezależne o głównych sił oddziały, Walkirie posiadają na swoim stanie wiele sprzętu otrzymanego na własny użytek bojowy. Nigdy nie wiedząc, z jakim zagrożeniem przyjdzie się wojowniczkom zmierzyć, zostały one ostatecznie wyposażone w wiele różnorodnych modeli pojazdów (czy też maszyn lotniczych), z których to niektóre modele to całkiem nowe projekty. Oczywiście nie można zapomnieć o standardowych modelach broni, w których panuje nie mniejsza różnorodność niż w imperialnych wojskach. Do głównych pojazdów naziemnych używanych przez walkirie, należą miedzy innymi modele takie jak: * 'Rhino '- Rhino jaki jest, każdy widzi. * '''Rhino Nova - ulepszony o grubszy pancerz i mocniejszy silnik, z dodatkowo zamontowanymi działkami, często pełniącymi rolę ogniowego wsparcia (w ogólnym zarysie - podobny do Razorbacka). * Predator - posiadający 3 wersje w federacji: Destructor, Anihilator ''i Blazer'' * Tsunami - federacyjny odpowiednik Whirlwinda * Fellblade - oraz jego "bliźniak" Fellsword, który kosztem dodatkowego uzbrojenia zwiększył zasięg i moc głównego działa. * Prismhammer - czyli najnowsza "zabawka" federacji stworzona dzięki współpracy Eldarów i ludzi, bazująca na powiększonej platformie Fellsworda z główna bronią rodem z eldarskiego Fire Prisma. Oprócz nich Siostry Wojny używają sporadycznie innych pojazdów, jednakże to właśnie te wymienione stanowią główny człon, używanego sprzętu naziemnego. Jeśli chodzi o lotnictwo walkirie mają w swoim posiadaniu kilka różnych modeli maszyn powietrznych, jednak korzystają głownie z modeli takich jak: * Walkiria - ze względu na swoje rozmiary i teoretyczną wszechstronność stanowią główny człon lotnictwa walkirii - na uwagę zasługuję dodatkowo model Chronos, który ma możliwość teleportacji na krótkie odległości, co często przydaje się w walkach powietrznych do zaskakiwania przeciwnika. * Thunderhawk '''- same Thunderhawki stanowią mniejszość we flocie powietrznej Sióstr Wojny, jednakże wystarczająco ich dużo, żeby było to zauważalne - pełnią rolę równą z tymi z Imperium Tak samo jak w przypadku czołgów, tak i tu mimo głównego członu, zdarza się że zakon Walkirii korzysta z innego sprzętu powietrznego. Flota Walkirie posiadają własną niezależną od członu podstawowych wojsk federacji flotę, w której liczebność statków można liczyć w dziesiątkach, jednak wyszczególnić można kilka ważniejszych statków. ''Yggdrasil - najstarszy i największy okręt w służbie Sióstr Wojny, Zakonna barka bitewna pełniąca rolę okrętu flagowego, a także kwatery dla większości wojowniczek podczas podróżowania, także tutaj składowana jest duża cześć sprzętu wojskowego należącego do Walkirii. Ragnarok ''- krążownik uderzeniowy należący do Walkirii, drugi okręt we walkiriańskiej flocie, jeśli liczyć jego wiek. ''Ratatosk ''- bliźniaczy dla Ragnaroka lecz dużo młodszy krążownik uderzeniowy. ''Sleipnir ''-'' ''krążownik uderzeniowy ''Ragna ''- barka bojowa Modyfikacje genetyczne Dziewczę wyniesione do rangi elitarnej wojowniczki dostępuję zaszczytu zmiany swojego ciała dla służby ku chwale Federacji. Podczas zabiegów, po których staje się Walkirią, do jej ciała wprowadzane są następujące zmiany. * '''Celerit - jest genetyczną modyfikacją opartą na genach Eldarów. Działanie jego zwiększa "przepływność" impulsów nerwowych, która zwiększa prędkość odbierania bodźców zewnętrznych, co z kolei przekłada się na refleks wojowniczek. Nie jest wczepiana Eldarkom. * Non Pinguis - jest to modyfikacja genetyczna, w postaci niewielkiej kulki, wyglądem przypominającą kulkę ryżową. Wszczepiana jest w okolice żołądka, dzięki czemu może pełnić swoje zadanie o wiele lepiej, a mianowicie, zmniejszać odkładanie się tłuszczu w ciele, dzięki czemu wojowniczka nie nabiera niepotrzebnej masy, co przekłada się dość często na większa zwinność. Nie jest wczepiana Eldarkom. * Vitael - genetyczna modyfikacja bazująca na genach sióstr terSecundi. Niebotycznie wydłuża długość życia walkirii. Nie jest wczepiana Eldarkom. * Sanguis- organ o podobnym działaniu do imperialnego organu Larrmana - Wszczepia się go do wnętrza klatki piersiowej. Ma jednak mniejsze rozmiary niż odpowiednik u Astartes. Organ ten zawiera komórki, które w przypadku zranienia ciała uczepiają się leukocytów i wraz z nimi kierują się w kierunku rany, zasklepiając ją i tamując krwawienie. * Aer - tutaj także organ o podobnym działaniu do imperialnego odpowiednika, którym to jest multi-płuco. Mniejsze od odpowiednika u Astartes. * Pennae - bioniczne wszczepy pozwalające na zakładanie i kontrolowanie osptrzętowania (głównie skrzydeł walkirii). Chociaż, jest to wszczep podstawowy, to jego późniejsze działanie i sposób korzystania z niego jest zależny od wybranej ścieżki. * Cor - wszczep który łaczy w sobie działanie imperialnego drugiego serca i haemastamenu. * Murus - Jest to modyfikacja ciała, polegająca początkowo na wszczepieniu kilku mikro-gruczołów, a nastepnie na pokryciu całego ciała niewielką, nanometrową warstwą ceramitu w celu lepszego zabezpieczenia skóry, no i oczywiście reszty ciała, przed zgubnym działaniem wysokich temperatur, jak również przed bronią energetyczną, zwiększając również twardość skóry. Co więcej, po kilku takich natryskach, ciało dzięki gruczołom samo zaczyna wytwarzać komórki naskórka zawierające w sobie ceramit. Jednakże, w tym celu do organizmu trzeba stale dostarczać budulec w postaci suplementu ceramitowego, w przypadku braku którego - cała "osłonka" zanika z czasem. Relacje z innymi organizacjami Federacja Jako elitarna grupa wojskowa, Walkirie są w pełni szanowane, zarówno przez cywilów, podstawowych żołnierzy, czy też nie-ludzkich sojuszników, nie jest to jednak szacunek wywołany strachem, a całokształtem działalności zakonu. Imperium Chociaż Federacja stara się trzymać neutralne stosunki z Imperium to pewne jego frakcje dążą do otwartego konfliktu, co z kolei powoduje dość napięte stosunki miedzy państwami, co również przekłada się na stosunek Walkirii do grup imperialnych, i odwrotnie. Jednakże mimo tego, znajdują się się wśród nich stawiennictwa o przyjaznym nastawieniu: ''Krwawe Kruki ''- Nie wiadomo jak doszło do zawarcie znajomości, jednak obecnie zarówno Walkirie jak i Kruki żyją w dość "przyjaznych" (jak na galaktyczne standardy stosunkach), czasami prowadząc wspólne manewry na neutralnych planetach, jednakże brak na razie danych o wspólnych akcjach przeciwko wrogom. ''Inkwizycja (Xanthianie z Ordo Xenos) ''- o ile duża część Ordo Malleus i Ordo Hereticus, niechętnie spogląda na niezależny sektor i najchętniej spaliła by go w oczyszczającym ogniu Exterminatusu za każdym znajdującym się tam człowiekiem, pod-człowiekiem i Eldarem, to dla Ordo Xenos, a w szczególności radykałów wyznających Xanthyzm, Federacja jest prawdziwym Graalem umożliwiającym badania wszelakich możliwości oraz istną kopalnią danych - jednakże inkwizytorzy często przebywający tutaj jako naukowi obserwatorzy nie są zostawieni samopas i zmuszeni są do chodzenia w obstawie kilku Walkirii - co po dłuższym czasie przełożyło się na zaprzyjaźnienie tych drugich się z częścią inkwizytorów-Xanthian (doszło, nawet do tego, że jedna inkwizytorka otrzymała skrzydła Walkirii starszej generacji do badań i użytku) Posiadane relikwie '''''Gungnir - wysoko-zaawansowana technicznie włócznia będąca jednocześnie małym, aczkolwiek niezwykle potężnym jednostrzałowym działem "laserowym", zdolnym niszczyć ciężko opancerzone obiekty. Grot włóczni jest tak naprawdę dwoma ostrzami połączonymi u nasady (które działają jako zwykła dla włóczni część) miedzy to którymi znajduje się kryształ skupiający, o seledynowej barwie (skąd wystrzeliwany zostaje wiązka), który przy naładowaniu wytwarza światło tego samego koloru. Chociaż jest to potężna broń, to warunkiem do jej użytkowania jest przymus posiadania dużej siły mentalnej oraz niemałe doświadczenie w walce toteż prawo do jej używania mają psioniczne uzdolnione weteranki (obecnie prawo to przysługuje najwyższej stopniem wojowniczce o nieznanym imieniu, która pełni obowiązki mistrzyni zakonu). Broń dodatkowo długo się przeładowuje (czas ten dochodzi często do kilkunastu lub kilkudziesięciu minut). Technologia z której jest ona wykonana, jest nieznana również dla Eldarów z Kiam-Lir, którzy to podarowali ją Federacji, gdyż - jak stwierdzili, to relikt z Terry i do potomków tej planety powinien należeć. Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Organizacje